


ᴘᴏʟᴀʀ ᴏᴘᴘᴏꜱɪᴛᴇ

by Hydrakinz



Series: ᴛᴡᴏ ᴘʀᴇᴛᴛʏ ʙᴇꜱᴛ ꜰʀɪᴇɴᴅꜱ [1]
Category: Jordan Huxhold, TikTok - Fandom, Vinnie Hacker
Genre: Anal Sex, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Bad Decisions, Binge Drinking, Boys In Love, Car Sex, Depression, Drama & Romance, Drinking, Drinking & Talking, Drugs, Emotional, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Roller Coaster, Eventual Romance, Excessive Drinking, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Gay Sex, Heavy Drinking, Homophobic Language, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Jordan Huxhold - Freeform, Love, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, Love/Hate, M/M, Oral Sex, Period-Typical Homophobia, Piercings, Psychological Drama, References to Drugs, Romance, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Separation Anxiety, Sex, Shower Sex, Slow Romance, Tattoos, Teen Romance, Teenage Drama, Teenage Rebellion, Teenagers, TikTok, Underage Drinking, Vinnie Hacker - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:39:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28588914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hydrakinz/pseuds/Hydrakinz
Summary: One fateful night at a house party, two close, but drunk friends end the night with an unexpected hookup, but quickly come to realize that one of them wasn't as intoxicated as the other had thought. After coming to a conclusion, he storms out and disappears for quite some time. Twelve months, no calls, no texts, not even a postcard, and he returns. Seattle is a big city but it wasn't big enough to hide the one and only Vinnie Hacker from his ex-best-friend, and with him being back and reconnecting with old friends, what will Vinnie do when he finds out that he has a girlfriend and a whole damn career?―"A whole year, and you're still the same." he points out, regrets laced in his unrecognizable tone.I had glanced down at my patched jeans, fiddling nervously with whatever I could get my hands on, and hoping he wouldn't notice that this was a habit I had only recently gained and I slowly nodded my head, "I don't think anyone can manage to change within that short amount of time," I scoff, giving my shoulders a quick stubborn shrug and glancing up briefly then snapping my head right back down, "Takes time, J,""I haven't forgotten."―
Relationships: VinnieHacker/JordanHuxhold
Series: ᴛᴡᴏ ᴘʀᴇᴛᴛʏ ʙᴇꜱᴛ ꜰʀɪᴇɴᴅꜱ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094849
Kudos: 17





	ᴘᴏʟᴀʀ ᴏᴘᴘᴏꜱɪᴛᴇ

**Author's Note:**

> This story is purely fictional, which means anything can happen and by anything-- I mean things that aren't real or aren't true, and don't exist and that's what fiction is all about. There will be many tags, themes, and perhaps, offensive ones included down the road that you may or may not want to avoid.
> 
> \- ʜʏᴅʀᴀᴋɪɴᴢ -

ᴘᴏʟᴀʀ ᴏᴘᴘᴏꜱɪᴛᴇ

ᴘʀᴏʟᴏɢᴜᴇ

_Vin_

* * *

With the music playing over the booming speakers, I couldn't make out much of anything anyone was saying and for a moment, I kind of questioned why I even came here, to begin with, and then it clicked in my brain over the many layers of liquor I had already gulped down. I didn't know why I drank so much, especially since I'm such a lightweight. I got drunk fast and sobered up even faster and after that first shot, I kept them coming and eventually just downed the whole bottle until I couldn't see straight. 

It was Anthony's birthday today. I remembered **that** much. Me and him had been friends for a few years, maybe since I was sixteen, which wasn't long because just a few months ago I had turned eighteen, and to me, this wasn't such a thing to brag about I guess, especially since I was drinking under the age, and so were many other kids here, but I hadn't planned on driving tonight. I didn't even plan on leaving and that's only because I know Anthony wouldn't care if I crashed here. He's done it plenty of times back at my place.

Speaking of the devil himself, I wish I knew where he was. But I could probably guess where he had gone off to. Since he and Avani started dating they were together nonstop, which I guess was apart of the package of being a couple, I just didn't understand the fascination behind it. Or even love in general. It was just kind of stupid. Someone always ends up getting hurt or doing something wrong but I didn't like judging people. I wasn't that kind of dude, so when he and Avani were being all gross around me, I just kind of brushed it off and stuck my face in my phone or made up some lame excuse to exit the room and go play some games. 

It was getting late and the party was slowly dying down, and I knew I had been sitting on this couch for more than two or three hours. I was bored out of my head, and the music kind of sucked. Anthony should have let me pick the selection, but everything had to be **his** way or no one was gonna be happy so I sucked it up and let him play this garbage and at that moment as I slouched back against the couch cushions, I was waving at the people I knew passing me by to stop and give a quick hello, how are you and then goodbye, thankfully. I wasn't really in the mood to talk and I guessed that was just the alcohol in my head, but I felt slightly frustrated. 

Just then someone, slumped down next to me, snapping me from my thoughts and I glanced over at the blonde headed girl, who was awfully too close for comfort and I tilted my head back, my lips slightly parted before I spoke to the stranger, who looked kind of familiar, but her face wasn't ringing any bells in my head just yet which I'm sure would change soon, "Uh, sup?" I greeted, and when I spoke, she gave a weak giggle which annoyed my ears slightly, and immediately right then, I could tell that she was more wasted than I was. The smell of strawberries and beer was thick on her breath, she was just **that** close and I scooted away by an inch or two.

"Hi, like, um," she giggled again with a slur, letting her head fall on the back of the couch, the cushion slightly smooshing her flushed cheek, "Aren't you uh, aren't you that guy from TikTok?" 

I blinked, thinking my answer over carefully because I could either answer truthfully or lie to this person to avoid conflict or even recognition, but unfortunately I wasn't really one to fib to those around me, especially to my fans on the internet. I always tried to be one hundred percent with everyone, but some of them on there made it quite difficult to deal with such shit. I reach up, stroking the back of my neck and under the mess of curls there, the coldness from the metal around my fingers cooling the intensity beneath my skin and I nodded my head, giving an awkward smile, hopefully giving enough information for her to leave me alone, maybe. 

"I am, but it depends on which guy you're talking about. I'm not the only one on there." I finally answer, forming a proper sentence and sending it off, but in my mind, I sounded kind of dickish, but I also didn't care at the same time. "I'm uh, I'm Vinnie by the way" 

Her face lights up when my name is mentioned and she releases a snorted laugh, playfully slapping my arm, "Gosh, why didn't you just say so? I mean, I knew you like, looked familiar, but I couldn't remember since I don't really watch your stuff. You aren't really my type, but in person, you're a lot hotter than I expected." she giggles, and I immediately wanted to roll my eyes at her flirty attempt, and to be fair, she wasn't my type either. None of the girls on TikTok were. 

"Right. Uh, thanks." I simply answer, turning my attention elsewhere, thinking that if I slide into ignoring her, she'll get the message and just leave, but unfortunately this girl wasn't getting the memo. I suddenly felt her hand on my thigh and her long nails dug into my jeans, making me flinch and I quickly turned my head to look at her with a questioning stare and she just smiled.

"You know, we could take this upstairs, the party is kind of lame anyway-- why don't we create like, our **own** entertainment?" she suggests, slurring with her words yet again while I was at a loss with my own. If I wasn't attracted to her before, I definitely wasn't now. I didn't even know this girl and she wanted to sleep with me. It was a major turn off to see some random slut just throwing herself at me and I didn't really know how to react because this had been the first time in months since this kind of thing happened. It was one of the reasons I didn't go to parties anymore. 

_Don't get me wrong-- I liked girls and all, but not this kind, so piss off already._

"Brooke," joined another voice, a much more familiar one, "Brooke, where's Cole tonight? Didn't you come with him? I figured you'd be glued to him since he gave you that diamond ring-- which, I can see that you aren't wearing and on top of that you're trying to get into my friend's pants." 

I looked up, breaking my contact with this girl and I saw the first face that didn't annoy me for the first time tonight and I was automatically relieved, but then completely disappointed and disgusted to hear that this chick was fucking engaged and hitting on me. I couldn't help but smile at my friend and he returned the same gesture. 

_Jordan fucking Huxhold. He was here, in front of me. Had he been here the whole damn time or did he just get here? He **didn't** text me. Either way-- he just saved my ass and totally exposed this two-timing whore. And now, now I didn't know whether to laugh at her or thank him. _

"What?" Brooke scoffs, removing her hand from my thigh, "Look-- Cole came, but I don't know where he is. I was just trying to make him jealous." she gives a cocky eye roll and stumbles on a high heel to stand up and I almost choke on my own laughter when she nearly falls. 

"Strange. If you don't know where he's at then what would the point of making him jealous be? Perhaps you should go find him, or maybe catch a ride home, before someone snitches on you for pushing up on my boy here." Jordan says, holding a hand out to point towards the door and holding a red plastic cup in the other. 

_I wonder what he's drinking-- I never expected him to be the type to down alcohol._

"Whatever, Jordan. You're a dick and most importantly-- your videos suck," she states, blowing a weak kiss to the both of us then strutting off into the small crowd which is packed into the living and dining area.

I couldn't help but start laughing the moment she was gone, as I ran a hand through my hair and looked up at my friend who was now smirking over my own amusement. "I mean, she's right. My videos **are** shitty," he says, plopping down next to me on the sofa and I gave another chuckle, shaking my head.

"Nah, man, **mine** , are shitty" 

"Yeah, okay. Tell that to your followers, they will surely disagree." he points out, taking a long drink from his cup then exhaling once swallowed, and from the short distance and space where I'm sitting it kind of smells like mints.

"Did you just get here?" I asked once our laughter finally calmed down, ignoring his remark and not looking in his direction, fearing that we might make eye contact and then it'd be awkward. 

"Uh," he pauses, and I hear him swallow again, "Kind of, kind of not. Maybe an hour since I arrived. I've just been kind of keeping to myself, haven't been in the mood to socialize, you know. I just came to give Anthony his gift." 

"Gift? What'd you get him?"

"Ahh, it was just a gift card to that clothing store I know he likes. Buys somethin' from there like every other week. It was just a hundred dollars." he answers, and I sink a little deeper into my seat and spreading my legs to get more comfortable, already feeling like shit for not buying one of my closest friends a damn birthday gift. 

_Great._

"That's nice, I guess." 

"You didn't buy him anything-- did ya?" he snorts, elbowing me in the ribs which was a little unexpected and I jumped, my head being a little fuzzy but I still felt coherent. 

"No, I didn't." I blurted out honestly and cooly while putting my head back on the couch. 

"I mean, Anthony doesn't give a shit. That's obvious. I didn't **have** to get him anything either, but I just felt like I should since he's been there for me a lot this year."

_And I haven't? The **fuck** is wrong with me? Why was I suddenly acting this way?_

"I might go grab another drink. You want one?" he asked, sparing my sanity from my thoughts and I actually agreed, hoping that more alcohol will just blur the lines in my brain and help me get the answers I am suddenly asking myself, but want to ignore. 

Going into the kitchen, we pass some people who just stared, waved, or just bluntly ignored us, and me and Jordan just grabbed a half-empty bottle of some type of vodka and headed upstairs where we knew nobody would be. At this point, we wanted to leave, but we also didn't wanna be rude, so until Anthony found us, we just chose to drink up the rest of the night together. It wasn't gonna hurt since we were already pretty buzzed. At least I was. 

Trying two different rooms, catching a couple making out and then another which was locked, we ended up in a single bed bedroom that looked kind of familiar, until I saw the picture frames on the bedside table, and I realized that this was Anthony's room. The photos of him and Avani were obvious enough and I cringed, not realizing my opinion was voiced out loud until Jordan was following my gaze and heard my reaction, and he laughed at me.

"They uh, they are pretty bad, huh?" he questions as he pours more of the vodka into that red cup and takes a large gulp, and sets the bottle down on the carpet but before it can touch down, I snatch it from his grip and nod my head as I take a long swig and then falling back on the bed, but making sure I don't spill anything and then I shrug my shoulders. 

"Eh, I dunno, man." I flick my hair to the side to get it out of my eyes and I take another sip from the bottle, my lips popping around the opening and I sit it down by my side again. "For me, it's just kind of annoying I guess. Frankly, I don't wanna fuckin' see it." 

Answering him, my head was still feeling fuzzy but I could tell that I was being overly honest for some reason. Way too blunt even. I sounded like a total ass, and for a moment I worried that Jordan might snap on me for talking about our friend that way but nothing came after a beat. It was quiet and then after another quiet second, I felt him crawl up next to me and fall on to the bed with a rough exhale, "I mean, I couldn't agree more, but wouldn't it be nice to, I don't know, **be** like them?"

I glance over, him being only inches from me, but thankfully his eyes were turned upwards to the ceiling and we didn't make eye contact. I kept worrying about that for some stupid ass reason. Usually, I didn't give a shit if someone looked at me when talking because It's a good thing if you were able to do that. It meant the person was being honest or they were a **really** good liar. 

"What do you mean?" I then asked and I watched him from the side roll his blue eyes, and then he turned on to his side and dramatically shook his head, alcohol clear on his breath, obviously. 

Jordan propped his head up on the heel of his hand and looked right at me to talk more directly when answering my question, "You know, like, a couple, **having** someone. A girlfriend. It just looks nice, sounds nice. Don't you think?" 

My brows furrowed together when he spoke and for a moment my jaw clenched at the thought and I did what he did earlier and looked up, admiring the blank canvas pattern on the white ceiling and I nodded my head, again, the booze completely controlling my fucking vocabulary. "Well, I can't fucking say that it **doesn't** because that'd be a lie," I admit with embarrassment clear in my voice. "But I just don't see it being my thing-- at least not after my last fucking relationship." 

Jordan suddenly reaches out and playfully shoves me, and luckily I caught the vodka bottle to my right, or else it would have spilled all over Anthony's sheets. "You aren't still hanging on to Faith are you?" he cringes, showing an expression of disgust and it makes me chuckle when his tongue pokes out between his lips, though the mention of my ex only makes me take another sip from the bottle in my hand. "She is so-- I don't know!" he sighs, "I'm like you man, I don't really show my opinions often unless I'm around someone I trust but the shit I wanna share has to do with the **person** I trust the most." he laughs, and I could feel the warmth on the surface of my cheeks forming and I could tell that this alcohol was making me **feel** shit. 

"She wasn't all that," I admitted thoughtfully then shrugging my shoulders, "Hot though." 

"Hot but stupid." he scoffs, and I looked at him again with a twisted expression to his bluntness, and this time he was actually looking back at me and I regretted taking the risk. "She used you, dude."

"How the fuck would you even know that?" I rolled my eyes, bringing myself up from the mattress and sitting on the edge, still having the bottle in my hand, "I don't remember you **being** there every fucking second of our relationship to monitor it." 

"It didn't **need** to be monitored!" he is quick to defend, following my movements and sitting up as well, "Everyone could see that you weren't completely happy! And you **still** aren't."

"You know nothing-- absolutely fucking nothing" I mumbled, raising the opening of the bottle to my lips again, my head spinning from the stupid, yet minor argument. 

"You deserve someone who can make you happy-- that's all I'm saying" 

"Just fucking drop it!" I snapped, cutting my eyes at him, and his expression went straight, his lips turning down into a hard line, and I looked away with a sigh, "I didn't fucking come here to discuss my ex or how happy I am. This is about Anthony-- and his stupid party." I paused, looking down at the bottle, "Not **me** , Jordan,"

Another scoff came from the left of me, and the bed sank down a little more when he reached over to snatch the drink from my hand, but he misses when I pull my arm away and give him a harsh, questioning look. "I think you've had enough to drink, Vinnie. Give me the bottle, now."

His demand catches me off guard and I lean away from the attempt and he continues to give me that daringly freakish stare and I shake my head, "No, fuck off, I'm drunk and I wanna **stay** drunk!" I fired at him, "So, back up,"

I watch as Jordan rolls his eyes at me for the millionth time tonight and attempts to take the bottle from me again, but this time, I miss my chance to stop him from doing so, and we fumble for a second and it tips over, spilling out the rest of the liquid inside, but all over the bed and my eyes widen, "Dammit, Vinnie, why couldn't you of just given me the fucking drink and called it a night!" he curses in my ear, and I quickly pick up the now empty bottle, throwing it on the carpet and feeling obnoxiously pissed, but thankfully it didn't break. 

"Are you seriously gonna blame **me** for this shit? I told you to back the fuck up and you didn't listen! You reached for it again and look-- fucking **look** it happened, because of you!" I shout not expecting it to come out the way it sounded in my head, and I managed to shove my hands into his chest and he stumbled back only to retaliate with my push and he shoved me back twice as hard and I fell on to the bed again with a soft grunt with him up on top of me, taking my biceps into his own grip and pinning me down, out of breath from the struggle. "Get the fuck off of me, man!"

"Fucking relax, Vinnie!" he growls, not doing as I asked and at this point, my head was really fucking hurting and I didn't understand why I was acting so out of the ordinary and I shook my head, "The hell is the matter with you? You aren't drinking anymore tonight."

"You can't fucking tell me what to do! Get off of me! If I can't drink then neither can you! I won't tell you again, man, fuckin' get off!" I threatened, trying to pull out of his grip but with no surprise, Jordan had the upper hand on me, and with the alcohol in my system, I was weak. Fucking fragile. 

_He was right. What **was** wrong with me? I felt strange. Acted strange. I felt like I needed to get out now before something bad happens or I end up making one of us bleed. _

"I'm not getting off until you chill out!"

"I am perfectly calm!" 

I watch as Jordan leans down, a sudden smirk on his face with his blonde locks hanging down by each reddening cheek, the corners of his mouth turning upwards, "If you're so calm then throw me off. Do somethin' man, I'm drowning here." 

"Fuck you," I said, turning my right hand to the perfect angle and lifting my middle finger to point it at him while pushing against his grip again and jerking my legs. 

With my insult, my friend goes silent for a second or two, and the look in his eyes changes to something I've seen before, but something I don't see often. It was a soft hooded look and something told me he wasn't as drunk as he thought and neither did I. Again, I was such a lightweight. I drank nearly two full bottles tonight in the span of a few hours and the only thing I felt was a minor bit of dizziness and my head felt flooded. Nothing aspirin couldn't take care of. 

Being in this position, it was impossible to avoid and we eventually locked eyes and shared the same expression. And for a moment I actually felt calmer, more at ease when he was looking down at me like this. But I needed to remind myself who I was talking about here. I needed to realize that this wasn't some girl who I'm crushing on in middle school or some stupid, cheesy shit like that. This was my best friend. The one person who I trust as I was with him. He trusted me the most and with **that** trust-- I didn't know how far he was willing to take it and honestly, I didn't either. 

"You shouldn't say things like that," he simply says, and I just laughed in his face.

"What do you mean? I say shit like that all the time to you and the guys, what about it is so different now, J? I'll ask for a third time, Can you get off of me? Sheesh, I feel like you weigh a fucking ton!" 

The look in his eyes remained exactly the same until I realized he was leaning down closer, so close that the tip of our noses touched and his grip on my arms loosened just enough for me to escape and I quickly raised up to press the palms of my hands into his clothed chest to push him off but he didn't move, he acted as if he didn't **want** to and the only thing I could do was just stare, and listen to the silence beginning to consume the width of this room. 

"Vin, my head hurts," he finally spoke, his voice slurring a bit and my brows knitted together when our noses lightly brushed again and I could feel my heart beginning to thud away in behind my rib cage and the flush on his cheeks told me that he was more than just drunk. 

_Does he even realize what he's doing?_

"T-Then get off of me and m-maybe go find and ask Anthony for some fucking meds, dude! You look like you're about to french me or some shit-- quit playing with me." I said, trying again to shove him off but my shove only brought him closer. With this, I just figured that the alcohol Jordan had been drinking really hit him hard, and he was just doing things out of his own ass, and at first, it was more like a joke, then it got a little weird, and now, now I don't know what it is. Well. I **knew** what it was, but he was drunk. Right? I didn't wanna jump to conclusions, I didn't wanna be rude, I didn't wanna punch him, not him, not Jordan. It would hurt **me** more to hurt him if I did a thing like that so here I am, telling myself to relax because what's about to happen will, and should be one of those things that happen, and it's regretted later, all due to our drinks.

"Maybe I am," he confessed, making me blink rapidly in confusion.

"J, I think maybe you need to lie down," I suggested while patting his chest with my left palm, and attempted to give a smile, trying once more to get him off of me. 

Jordan didn't say another word. He furrowed those thick dirty blonde brows of his as if he too were confused by all of this, and for a moment I felt like I was floating-- like I was in some sort of fucked up dream. A dream I could have sworn I've seen before, but chose to forget about later because, well, this was my friend, my friend who **wasn't** gay and **neither** was I. 

I could feel his breath tickling the surface of my lips, and with the faint sounds of music coming from the first floor, my head pounding as well, I didn't notice how my fingers were knotting into his shirt portraying as a need to bring him closer, my hands moving at their own accord, and with a slight pause, another glance of our eyes, our lips touched, his breathing speeding up and my own mimicking his, especially when we fully connected. I gave another hard shove to his chest but it was more of a punch this time, not really knowing why I did it but maybe it was one of those punches to get someone to wake up, but it didn't stop, it didn't pause. 

Jordan's hands came down on to the bed, stuffing each digit into the fabric of the quilt while dragging his right down the base of my own frame. I could feel his pointer and middle pressing into my lower stomach and slipping my top up to expose the hard muscles underneath, and for a second, my mouth parted and a small unexpected gasp left my lips when I felt his cold fingers on my flesh and I realized that I was actually-- **enjoying** this.

"J-Jordan, wai--" I say in between another sloppy kiss, but he silences me again, covering my mouth with his and pressing hard against me, pushing his tongue in and beginning to fight head to head with our dominant nature. I roughly dragged my left hand up from the position it was resting in on his chest and around to the back of his neck and into that mess of curls hanging low on his nape though most of it was in his face or tickling my cheeks from how closely connected we were. 

The burning in my gut was telling me something else about what I was feeling and I noticed how my head stopped spinning and I no longer felt frustrated. I felt pretty turned on actually and clearly, I could feel the erection in mine and Jordan's pants when we collided, and before I knew it my hands were reaching for the buttons on the front of his shirt, wanting to rip it open, and that's exactly what I did, momentarily worrying if he actually cared for the stupid thing and if I broke a button or something but I pushed that from my mind and touched his bare chest and sliding my long fingers over the soft skin, under the chains around his neck and again to his nape but this time, my hand's dove under the shirt that still hugged his muscular frame, and I drug my short nails over the contracting shoulder blades of his back and deep in his throat I heard him groan, and it made me let out one myself, but sounding a little more feminine than his, which made me feel extremely embarrassed but he didn't mention it. He didn't talk much at all. 

_Was he regretting it? It was bad, really bad, but I **wasn't.**_

"Vin," he breathed, making me stop all movement and the only thing heard between us was the fast and rough pants coming out of our mouths that lingered by literal inches, "W-What are we doing?" 

"I-I don't know. You--" I pause to catch my breath and tilt my head back so it rests on the bed, my hands remaining on his shoulders inside the open shirt. "Fuck, **you** kissed me,"

"Yeah, but--" before finishing his sentence, Jordan gets cut off by the bedroom door opening which I forgot was closed, and in comes Anthony with Jeffree. 

"Where is-- oh shit! Sorry!" Anthony says, reaching up to slap a hand over his eyes and behind him, J's mouth falls open in a silent gasp realizing who they've caught in the act. "I didn't know anybody was-- Jordan?" 

"Vincent?" J basically yells, and my eyes widen in horror, but I'm a little taken by surprise when Jordan rips away from me and stumbles to stand up, buttoning the front of his shirt. 

"Hey-- wait where the fuck are you going?" I ask standing up as well, not really caring about who's standing in the room with us because what happened is our business. My hand catches his arm, but he jerks away from me and I look at him, confused, my face flushed and my lips were swollen a light red color from the kissing and I shake my head, "Did I d-do something wrong?"

"N-No," he answers, his voice sounding a bit shaky and then he looks at the other two, "I should uh, I should just go, I'll catch you guys later," 

"What?" I said, baffled, but the word was only a whisper, "You can't just fucking leave!"

Jordan didn't listen to me though. He was in a straight rush and headed for the bedroom door as quickly as possible, "H-Happy birthday, Anthony" he said before booking it for the staircase, and I nearly tripped running after him and feeling like complete shit for shoving J out of the way to chase my best friend. 

"Jordan!" I yelled while jumping down every step until I reached the bottom, not paying mind to the by standing party-goers and familiar faces that were staring at me and probably whispering some stupid shit, and by the time I got to the first floor, he was already out the front door, shutting it in my face so where I have to open it again, "Motherfuck-- Jordan! You cannot just fucking leave!" I was shouting again, and once I'm in the front yard, he finally stops, clearly out of breath from the rush, and me from the chase. I rest my hands on my knees, watching as he brings out his car keys from his back pocket and looks over his shoulder at me, regrets clear on his face, along with a frown. "You can't go, w-we have to talk a-about what happened. Or-- fuck, or we don't even have to. We can just forget it! Pretend like it didn't happen! You can't leave, especially while drunk." 

I saw Jordan's honesty in his eyes and he released a shaky laugh, and again, I was fucking confused, "Vinnie," he begins, looking away and up at the night sky and then back at me while running a hand through his hair, "I was never drunk." 

As soon as the words left his mouth, and I understood, I couldn't really form words in my head and I stood up straight to look at him directly on from across the yard, "But you said--" 

"Yeah, I-I lied. I fucking lied, alright?"

"Why?"

Jordan's eyes fluttered and I saw a bit of a smile playing on his lips when the fiddling of his keys stopped, "Because I knew you'd be here." he paused to lick his lips, staring at his hands instead of at me, "I knew you'd get drunk but-- I don't like to drink and I was thinkin' about shit. Too much shit and when we talked about your ex-- I guess my ideas went overboard. Now, I have to go. Stay here tonight. Don't fucking drive." he glanced at me for a final time before turning away and opening the door to the driver's side of his car, and got in and once it was cranked, I watched him drive away without a single word left to be spoken. 

_Fuck you, Jordan._

* * *

**ᴛᴏ ʙᴇ ᴄᴏɴᴛɪɴᴜᴇᴅ**

**Author's Note:**

> ―
> 
> Greetings, if you've made it to the end then you definitely deserve a cookie. I am entirely impressed with how this work came out. If you notice a few mistakes then I apologize and I do plan to correct them later on, but I needed to get this out as soon as possible because it was highly requested by my biggest fan and she needed this, and when I say needed, I mean, needed.
> 
> That being beside the point; this story will have some twists, some turns, and some stuff that may or may not make much sense, but that is fiction for you. Example, Jeffree. Jeffree if you haven't heard of him, is Baby J on TikTok and is one of Vin and Jordan's closest friends, who is sixteen years old. I've heard his real name is Jeffree. I don't know how true this is, but I'm using it anyway because I needed a damn name and tons of other research. 
> 
> I plan to make this story totally professional, and it won't be your usual, typical, gay romance, fictional, fan fiction, and if you don't like slow-paced stories, then maybe this isn't for you. 
> 
> All hate will be deleted, remind yourself of that and for any further or do, feel free to drop suggestions in the comments or simply tell me what you loved most about the very beginning of my new journey. 
> 
> With that; I'll see you guys in the next one.
> 
> ―
> 
> \- ʜʏᴅʀᴀᴋɪɴᴢ -


End file.
